No saben de nosotros
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Cuando el amor es puro,no importa quienes lo compartan, pues estan destinados a ser felices juntos, One-shot song-fic de mi pareja favorita TwiShy, ligero lemon(Hey exactamente 2500 palabras con todo y notas del autor)


"No me digas que el cielo es el límite, cuando hay huellas en la luna."

* * *

><p><em><strong>No saben acerca de nosotros<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Un<strong>

**One-Shot**

**Acerca de**

**el**

**Eterno**

**Amor**

**Entre**

**una**

**Genio**

**y**

**una**

**Cuidadora**

* * *

><p>"No, Fluttershy, por favor, por favor!" Una muchacha de cabello lila con franjas rosas cayó de rodillas al ver el amor de su vida alejarse de ella.<p>

"Estoy tan, tan apenada, Twiliy ." Fluttershy susurró mientras se alejaba, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Ella sabía que el mundo no permitiría esto. Nadie aceptaría una chica tan simple cono ella saliendo con la protegida de la Directora.

"Fluttershy, por favor!" Twilight Sparkle rogó, una vez más, las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro. Sus normalmente brillantes ojos lavandas estaban llenos de amargura y dolor.

"Lo siento mucho, Twilight. Te amo." Fluttershy susurró, antes de que ella se había ido. Twilight se acurrucó en un ovillo, en el medio del pasillo, sollozando en silencio.

"F-Fluttershy, por favor ... t-te amo." Twilight se ahogaba.

"Vamos, Twilight. Esa inmadura no vale la pena." Sunset Shimer dijo en voz baja, pero se podía ver la satisfacción en sus ojos ante la idea de que Twilight no tendría citas por más tiempo.

"Aléjate!" Twilight gritó. Sunset fue empujada hacia atrás por Twiligth.

Temblando de furia apenas disimulada, Twilight se puso de pie.

"No te atrevas a decir eso de FLUTTERSHY! LA AMO!" Twilight gritó, cuya voz aumento su fuerza por su furia apenas contenida.

* * *

><p>Meses después, la prodigio del colegio todavía no sanó su corazón roto. Cada vez que Fluttershy era vista por ella, ni le dirigía la palabra , sentía una punzada de depresión golpearla<p>

Un día, cuando estaba sola, le grito al vacío.

"INFIERNO DE MIERDA! ¿Por qué tenias que romper conmigo, FLUTTERSHY ?! te amaba con todo mi corazón y alma, y lo sabías!" Twilight rugía,

Lagrimas de dolor en impotencia bajaban por su rostro.

* * *

><p>"Para siguiente, tenemos a la señorita Twilight Sparkle, interpretando una canción, que es famosa entre los jóvenes, se llama" Ellos no saben de nosotros ", por One Direction." La señorita Luna, la sub.-Directora anuncio<p>

Twilight respiró hondo y caminó hacia el escenario, su guitarra sostenida por una correa alrededor de su cuello.

Twilight pudo ver a Fluttershy en la distancia, pero sus ojos aguamarinas estaban endurecidos. Sus ojos una vez pacíficos eran ahora como los glaciares de hielo, y Fluttershy sabía que todo era su culpa.

"Así que..". Twilight comenzó. "Creo que todos ustedes ya saben mi rompimiento de no hace mucho tiempo..." , Twilight se detuvo un poco.

"Así que, ahora tengo un nuevo mantra. Cualquier cosa es posible. Por supuesto, se necesita mucho para hacer realidad lo posible. Pero, bueno... Estoy tratando de reparar mi corazón, en cierto modo, supongo. I trataría de seguir adelante, pero, obviamente, no es una opción, ya que no es posible. "

"Esta canción, de alguna manera, representa cómo mi" relación "era, antes de que alguien," Twilight miró a Sunset, "decidió dejar que el mundo

sepa que yo estaba saliendo."

"Por lo tanto, Fluttershy... Lo siento por lo que hice, para decepcionarte. Esta canción, cuando escuché por primera vez, supe que quería dedicartela a ti."

"Así que, aquí vamos."

Twilight tocaba un par de acordes en su guitarra, antes de comenzar.

_La gente dice que no deberíamos estar juntos_  
><em>Que somos demasiado jóvenes para saber qué es el 'para siempre'<em>  
><em>Pero yo digo que ellos no saben de lo que están ha-ha-hablando.<em>

_Porque este amor sólo se hace más fuerte_  
><em>Así que no quiero esperar más<em>  
><em>Sólo quiero decirle al mundo que tú eres mía, chica.<em>

_Ellos no saben de las cosas que hacemos_  
><em>Ellos no saben que yo te amo<em>  
><em>Pero te apuesto a que si lo hicieran<em>  
><em>Estarían celosos de nosotros.<em>  
><em>Ellos no saben de todos los amaneceres<em>  
><em>Ellos no saben de que he esperado toda mi vida<em>  
><em>Sólo para descubrir que el amor es así de hermoso<em>  
><em>Cariño, ellos no saben<em>  
><em>Ellos no saben de nosotros.<em>

_Sólo una caricia y ya era un creyente_  
><em>Cada día esto se hace más dulce<em>  
><em>Se pone mejor<em>  
><em>Sí, se pone mejor todo el tiempo chica...<em>

_Ellos no saben de las cosas que hacemos_  
><em>Ellos no saben que yo te amo<em>  
><em>Pero te apuesto a que si lo hicieran<em>  
><em>Estarían celosos de nosotros.<em>  
><em>Ellos no saben de todos los amaneceres<em>  
><em>Ellos no saben de que he esperado toda mi vida<em>  
><em>Sólo para descubrir que el amor es así de hermoso<em>  
><em>Cariño, ellos no saben<em>  
><em>Ellos no saben de nosotros.<em>

_Ellos no saben cuán especial eres_  
><em>Ellos no saben lo que le has hecho a mi corazón<em>  
><em>Pueden decir todo lo que quieran<em>  
><em>Porque ellos no saben de nosotros.<em>

_Ellos no saben de lo que mejor hacemos_  
><em>De que hay entre tú y yo, un pequeño secreto<em>  
><em>Pero yo quiero contarles al respecto<em>  
><em>Quiero decirle al mundo que eres mía, chica...<em>

_Ellos no saben de las cosas que hacemos_  
><em>Ellos no saben que yo te amo<em>  
><em>Pero te apuesto a que si lo hicieran<em>  
><em>Estarían celosos de nosotros.<em>  
><em>Ellos no saben de todos los amaneceres<em>  
><em>Ellos no saben de que he esperado toda mi vida<em>  
><em>Sólo para descubrir que el amor es así de hermoso<em>  
><em>Cariño, ellos no saben<em>  
><em>Ellos no saben de nosotros.<em>  
><em>Ellos no saben de nosotros...<em>

En el momento en que Twilight terminó de cantar, Fluttershy tenía lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Twilight le dio una sonrisa triste cuando terminó de cantar.

"Te amo, Fluttershy." Twilight dijo suavemente, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas no caídas.

"Y lo siento mucho." Entonces, Twilight salio corriendo.

* * *

><p>"Espera, Twilight!" Fluttershy le gritó mientras ella persiguió la figura de Twiligth.<p>

Twilight se quedó helada.

"¿Qué necesitas, señorita ?" Twilight preguntó con frialdad.

"Twilight, lo siento por lo que hice! Yo tenía miedo,! Por favor perdóname m-" Fluttershy dijo rápidamente, antes de que una mano le tapó la boca, haciendo que se abstengan de hablar.

"Reduce tu velocidad, señorita." Un tinte de diversión se notaba en sus ojos lavandas.

"Twilight..." Fluttershy susurró. "Estoy tan, tan apenada. Sé que no merezco tu perdón, y yo sólo quiero que sepas que Te amo." Fluttershy se desaceleró ligeramente, y se sonrojó cuando terminó, mirando hacia abajo. Su pelo rosado estaba un poco alborotó, y sus ojos mostraban un ápice de tristeza.

Fluttershy suspiró cuando ella no consiguió una respuesta.

"Lo siento, Twilight." Ella susurró, empezando a alejarse.

Una mano en el hombro, sin embargo, la mantuvo en su lugar.

"Fluttershy". Twilight dijo en voz baja. "Mírame".

Poco a poco, Fluttershy volvió a mirar en silencio a su ex-novia.

Sus ojos deprimidos reunieron sus profundos orbes lavandas.

"Fluttershy, me escuchas." Twilight comenzó, con la voz quebrada ligeramente al decir su nombre. "nada fue tu culpa, tú sólo tenias miedo. Y no

te preocupes, yo te perdono." Twilight dijo en voz baja. "Y, Te amo, también." Twilight le dio una sonrisa amarga.

Luego, cuando él la miró a los ojos de Fluttershy, se sintió abrumado por el amor que broto de ellos.

Poco a poco, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada como élla se inclinó hacia abajo, sus labios se encontraron.

Compartieron un dulce y apasionado beso, bajo la luz de la luna.

Los brazos de Fluttershy estaban envueltos alrededor del cuello de Twilight, trayéndola más cerca de ella, y los brazos de Twilight estaban envueltos alrededor de su cintura , sosteniéndola en su lugar. Cuando la pérdida de aire comenzó a llegar a las dos, se separaron, y cayeron sobre la hierba. La espalda de Twilight estaba presionada contra el suelo blando y la cabeza de Fluttershy estaba en su pecho, escuchando el sonido de los latidos del corazón.

"Twilight." Fluttershy comenzó.

"Sí, mi amor?" Twilight respondió con amor.

"¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto Te amo?" Fluttershy le preguntó tímidamente, sonrojándose.

"Creo que sí, pero que podría oírte hablar más." Twilight respondió burlonamente, besando la comisura de la boca, mientras se sentaba.

Se trasladó a sí mismo, de modo que su espalda se posicionó en contra de el árbol de sauce detrás de ella.

Fluttershy estaba sentada junto a ella, con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello.

"Hey, Fluttershy." Twilight empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió.

"Sí, Twily?" Fluttershy susurró, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a su novia.

"Supongo que tendremos más reuniones 'Bajo la Luna' ." Twilight susurró, su aliento haciendo cosquillas cuello de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se estremeció, haciendo que Twilight sonriera, inclinándose hacia delante para descansar su boca en el cuello de Fluttershy. Fluttershy levantó una ceja ante las

acciones de so novia de diecisiete años, de repente, ella sintió como la presión se acumulaba en su cuello.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy protestó cuando Twilight empezó a chupar en ese lugar. Cuando se quitó la boca, había un moretón ligeramente púrpura sobre la piel pálida de la cuidadora.

Twilight sonrió mientras terminaba de besar esa zona.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy gritó, horrorizada, al ver la marca de amor en su cuello de porcelana.

"Y recuerde que ¡eso, y mucho más." Twilight susurró en su oído, lamiendo su lóbulo de la oreja, "cuando te haga MIA." Fluttershy se tambaleó hacia atrás en estado de shock por lo que ella dijo.

"Hey!" Fluttershy protestó, un furioso rubor en sus mejillas, pero la idea de que la hacía un poco feliz.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy gimió cuando Twilight besó su cuello, sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Twilight cuando se estrelló contra su pequeño, y delicado cuerpo.<p>

"Dios, eres tan hermosa" Twilight murmuró. Fluttershy le dirigió una mirada.

"No es mi culpa que me arrastraras a la cama." Fluttershy respondió."Bueno, no parece que te quieras arrepentir." Twilight susurró en voz baja, al oído, sonriendo mientras se estremecía.

"Probablemente voy a estar toda desarreglada en la mañana." Fluttershy se distrajo momentáneamente, pero fue traído de vuelta a la realidad cuando Twilight le susurró algo al oído.

"Bueno, estoy contenta de haber sido la primera en intimar contigo, me mata la idea de otro tocándote así." Twilight sonrió al ver las mejillas ruborizadas de Fluttershy

.

Ella dio un beso sus labios suavemente la primera vez, pero en el segundo beso, en vez de el beso dulce y apasionado normal, esta hizo esto una vez estaba mas desesperada, mas hambrienta.

Fluttershy se sonrojó aún más profunda de color rojo en el afán de Twilight.

"Por favor hazlo." Fluttershy murmuró cuando ella rompió el beso. Twilight resopló.

"Eres". Twilight se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Fluttershy.

"Y... Voy... A... Asegurarme...de... Eso... Eres... Mía... Para... La eternidad." Twilight hizo hincapié en cada palabra con un empuje brutal, ambas en posición de Tijera.

Fluttershy hizo una mueca de dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"Twilight." Ella gimió. "Me estás haciendo daño."

Inmediatamente, Twilight se ralentizó, ahora sólo empujando suavemente. Fluttershy tomó varios respiró profundamente, luchando para no gritar de placer por el movimiento .

"Fluttershy, lo siento mucho!" Twilight se disculpó de inmediato. Se separo rápidamente de ella y la besó suavemente, amorosamente, mientras sacaba las mantas sobre sí misma y su amante.

* * *

><p>"Sr. Sparkle!" Celestia criticó a la puerta de la habitación abierta . Ella había sido completamente ajena a los gemidos provenientes de la habitación. "Ya has saltad-"La directora se congeló cuando vio a un par de sus alumnas preferidas que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales . Inmediatamente, la pareja se había congelado y sus miradas estaban en la directora.<p>

"Bueno..." Twilight fue el primero en romper el silencio. "¿No es esto extraño?" Ella murmuró mientras la directora se enrojeció, sus ojos como los muy molestos.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE! FLUTTERSHY SHADE ! ESTO ES UNA ESCUELA, NO SU CASA!" Gritó la directora.

"Oí, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" Dusk bostezó, pero se quedó paralizado cuando vio las dos figuras de su hermana y su novia desnudas en la cama de Twilight.

Luego, se dio vuelta y huyó, gritando "No, no debo pensar sucio, no soy pervertido noooo!"

"SAL DE AQUÍ HERMANO!" Gritó Fluttershy.

"Ustedes dos," Celestia menciono, "van a vestirse ahora, y tienen una semana de detención con la profesora Spitfire. Ahora, si no quiere mas castigos, sugiero que ustedes vayan a vestirse e irse a almorzar AHORA!" Celestia les gritó, antes de que ella se alejara.

La pareja se quedó mirando el uno al otro, con la lujuria aún clara en sus ojos.

"Vamos a la ducha!" Twilight sonrió.

* * *

><p>"TWILIGHT SPARKLE! CUANDO LA DIRECCTORA CELESTIA DIJO QUE VAYAN A LAS DUCHAS ERA PARA QUE USTEDES DOS SE LIMPIARAN Y ARREGLARAN, NO PARA TENER SEXO EN ELLAS!" Rarity le gritó a sus dos amigas en la cafetería. Por ahora, las dos estaban totalmente rojos, y totalmente avergonzadas.<p>

"Oops?" dijo de Twilight salió más como una pregunta. Varios de los estudiantes en el comedor rieron al desafortunado destino de la pareja.

"Vamos, Rarity, después de todo, estoy bastante segura de que me acuerdo de que a ti y a mi Hermano los han atrapado así en un armario de escobas." Fluttershy respondió inocentemente a Rarity, ignorando el vapor que salía de sus orejas por la vergüenza.

Rápidamente, Twilight y Fluttershy huyeron del la cafetería como la fashionista furiosa les daba persecución, gritando blasfemias y amenazas.

* * *

><p>"Fluttershy, mira la puesta del sol." Twilight susurró en el oído de Fluttershy. Cuando se volteó, metió la mano en el bolsillo y se puso en una rodilla.<p>

Sacó la caja del anillo de compromiso y abrió la tapa.

"Twilight-" Fluttershy se volvió hacia Twilight, empezando a decir algo, cuando vio lo que era.

"Fluttershy Shade, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" Preguntó Twilight, la adoración en sus ojos lavandas que miraban en las verde azuladas de Fluttershy. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y su boca estaba abierta en shock. Por encima de ellos, los fuegos artificiales se dispararon.

"Sí". Fluttershy respiraba como Twilight agarró su mano izquierda suavemente, deslizando el hermoso anillo en él. Entonces, los labios de la pareja se reunieron una vez más.

Twilight Sparkle y Fluttershy -Sparkle entraron en la cafetería, con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

"¿Por qué están tan feliz?" Rainbow preguntó en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de la Sala.

"Twiligth, tienes otra marca?" Aplejack suspiró.

"Marca?" Fluttershy cuestionó, alzando las cejas en su amante.

"No, pero me comprometí." Twilight sonrió mientras todos en la cafetería la miraron boquiabiertos.

"Para esta hermosa y talentosa chica a mi lado." Twilight anunció dramáticamente.

Fluttershy se sonrojó de inmediato."Mira, ahora tengo permiso para hacerla mía siempre y donde quiera que estemos, ya que ahora estamos comprometidos." Twilight sonrió, besando apasionadamente Fluttershy.

Incluso Celestia estaba congelada en estado de shock.

"Ahora, mi amor, es tiempo para que nosotras exploraremos el próximo cuarto de las escobas." Twilight sonrió, llevando Fluttershy en sus brazos, mientras salía de la cafetería. La llevó, mientras caminaba por las escaleras.

"Twilight?"

"Sí, Fluttershy?" Twilight respondió pacientemente mientras Fluttershy se detuvo momentáneamente.

"Te amo." Fluttershy susurró.

"Y yo a ti."

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: Así que el punto de esta historia?<strong>

** Para mostrar que todo es posible.**

**Sólo tienes que intentar.**

**No poseo los derechos de estos personajes, la gran Mayoría pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro.**

**Dejen Review con comentarios.**

**Dedicado a mi linda Angie.**


End file.
